


Tachanka's hand

by Pinophyta



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spetsnaz, handjobs, soldiers jerking off together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinophyta/pseuds/Pinophyta
Summary: Tachanka sleeps next to Glaz, and some nights he hears him... Well, you know. One night, he offers him a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if ALL russian barracks are like that, but I saw a few pics in which the beds were arranged in pairs, and I thought that was very interesting. And very homoerotic.
> 
> Anyway, here's the summary: Glaz likes to hump his sheets, one night Tachanka lets him fuck his fist.

There was a thing Glaz did, that nobody but him and Tachanka knew. Because their beds were right next to each other, days were long, and sometimes the only privacy a man could have was the cover of darkness.

Of course, for it to be privacy, he had to be quiet. You could either wait until everyone was asleep, or be extremely careful with your movements and noises. Glaz tried both, and it worked to an extent. Fuze slept like a rock, and Kapkan snored loudly, so it was easy to tell when he was asleep.

Tachanka was right next to him, though. He couldn't fool him. Tachanka could tell what Glaz was doing every time. But Glaz figured Tachanka had seen enough horny soldiers in his career to not care about it.

Glaz sometimes didn't have enough with his hand. Tachanka could hear him tossing and turning those nights. The barracks were hot and Glaz discarded his blankets and sheets. He bundled them all up under himself, piled them on the center of the bed, and afterwards Tachanka could hear the rustling of Glaz rubbing his cock against the sheets.

His rhythm was slow and sweet. His face was on the pillow, his bated breath dying against it. The room was dark but some nights there was enough light for Tachanka to make out his silhouette, rutting alone next to him, his back arched and lost in blind pleasure.

Tachanka got hard every time, and every time he felt the torture of wanting Glaz. He refused to act on his need the first few times. Tiredness won over and he could get to sleep, despite his body begging for release.

One day, however, he couldn't stand it any longer and he gave in. Looking at Glaz's back under the faint moonlight was killing him. His skin glistened with sweat, and every time he arched his back his ass rose prominently in the air. The sound of his muffled, labored breathing was making his cock ache badly.

So Tachanka began stroking himself, knowing from years of experience how to remain quiet. He didn't need much time or effort to come, desperate as his body was. He hadn't felt lust that intense in years, and he felt as invigorated as he felt frustrated. Next to him, Glaz was none the wiser.

This happened a few times over the course of a couple of months, until one night Tachanka made an impulsive decision.

Glaz was once again rubbing himself against bundled blankets. The night was cold, but his body radiated a feverish heat. His mouth was dry and his throat hurt from all the needy whimpers he fought to keep in. 

He stopped in his tracks as he felt the touch of a hand against his naked side, cold and faint but obviously deliberate. Panic overwhelmed him. For a moment he forgot that what he did wasn't really a secret, that he hadn't been 'caught in the act'. This was merely a violation of an unspoken agreement between soldiers, of never talking about what happened after lights out.

He remained frozen in place, his cock trapped between his belly and the sheets, waiting eagerly for him to resume rubbing against something. The hand was gently caressing his ribs with a very faint touch, so light that Glaz twitched, ticklish. The brush of knuckles was replaced by fingertips tapping softly. They tip toed around his torso, down towards the bed, and they gently poked trying to get between Glaz and the sheets.

There was no doubt about who that hand belonged to, but Tachanka said nothing. Glaz wasn't sure what to do. The fingers kept poking, insistent, trying to get between his body and the bundle of sheets. Eventually Glaz got the message and lifted his body up.

As he did so, he felt Tachanka moving next to him. They weren't close to touching, but his presence was impossible to ignore now now. Even without the hand making its way down Glaz's belly.

Tachanka's intention was clear and unsubtle. He went straight for Glaz's cock. He closed his fist around it and Glaz whimpered, surprised by the tight grip. He waited, pursing his lips while trying to remain quiet, enjoying the warmth and relative softness of Tachanka's hand in contrast to the rough touch of fabric.

Once the initial shock wore off, Glaz noticed Tachanka wasn't moving his fist at all. In fact, he had placed his hand and his arm firmly on the bed, trapped under the weight of Glaz's body. He looked around, confused, but there wasn't much to see in the darkness. When he moved, he felt his cock slip out slightly from Tachanka's grasp. He thrust forward on instinct, desperate not to lose the wonderful feeling. Tachanka's fist remained firm in place, and that's when Glaz understood.

He grabbed the pillow and readied himself to try again. He slid his cock out. The feeling of Tachanka's thick fingers made him sigh out a moan. But it was nothing compared to sliding back in and feeling that strong warm hand giving just the perfect amount of resistance.

He repeated the motion again, slowly, still unsure and a little bit self conscious. The reality of the situation was beginning to set in. He couldn't stop himself, even as he thought about how he'd look Tachanka in the face the next morning.

For now he was addicted to the feeling, and if it weren't for the other two soldiers sharing their quarters, he would beg Tachanka for more. He would climb on top of his body in a second, eager to feel him under his skin. Breathless, Glaz paused for a moment. He licked his lips and breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling, but Tachanka responded with an impatient grab.

Glaz got the message and picked up the pace. His cheeks were burning, partly in shame, when he began fucking Tachanka's fist with abandon. What did it matter now? The damage was done. Tachanka had taken over and ruined his ability to think rationally, all with a single hand. What else could Glaz do, other than embrace it?

It was rough, crude, but he couldn't have enough of it. He looked to the side, trying to see Tachanka in the darkness, but it was too dark to see anything. Over the sound of his own motions and labored breathing, he paid attention and began to hear Tachanka's own. He was probably putting his other hand to good use.

The thought sent Glaz on a path of no return, particularly when he began thinking about reciprocating the gesture. Would Tachanka want it? Or was he doing this out of pity for his horned out coworker?

Glaz didn't care about the intention behind it. He came, sheathed in Tachanka's fist, an intense bliss taking over him. His cum pooled on Tachanka's hand. He rode out the wonderful spasms and only when the pleasure receded he noticed that Tachanka had began moving his fingers. His thumb was softly circling the head of his cock, following the rhythm of his orgasm, expertly making the pleasure last a little bit longer and fading a little bit softer.

He hadn't had an orgasm like that in a long time. Glaz slumped over the sheets, tired physically and emotionally. Normally he would pick up the mess and go back to sleep, satisfied, but this time a strange feeling took over him. An odd sort of melancholy, of longing, that he recognized as a need for affection. Tachanka would probably kill him if he tried to cuddle up to him...

Glaz laughed softly at the thought. He felt Tachanka let go as he rose up, stretching for a second before he began grabbing the sheets on his bed. He bundled them up and placed them on the floor, as he usually did, where they'd wait for him first thing in the morning. Glaz was nothing but considerate.

He grabbed a clean blanket and went back to bed. Tachanka was quiet. Glaz scuttled closer to him, until they were touching shoulder to shoulder.

He remained quiet a few tense seconds, thinking about something to say. His instincts were telling him to shut up, go to sleep, and pretend nothing of this happened. But he couldn't allow himself to do that.

Of course he didn't want to make a big drama out of the whole ordeal either, but he wanted to acknowledge it. No matter what his and Tachanka's relationship was going to be like from then on, he didn't want to treat it like a secret to be denied.

“That was a crazy thing to do.” he whispered, trying not to laugh.

For a few eternal seconds, Tachanka said nothing. Glaz panicked, certain that Tachanka was angry at him for talking, for saying anything at all. He wondered if the man would push him away...

Instead, the older man sighed, and with amusement in his voice said:

“You looked like you needed the help.”

Glaz laughed, relieved. He felt Tachanka stretching next to him, and when he brought his arm down, he patted him in the ass.

“Sleep now, yes?”

And with that, Tachanka went to sleep, leaving a very startled Glaz blushing and smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
